


Showtime

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, First Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: How about some Mortum and Sidestep (or puppet) fluff? Genders can be whatever your comfortable with.So I came up with this but ended up adding a story… ugh. Still the whole point is the MC trying to ignore the hard stuff.Neutral genders on Mortum and MC, an awaken puppet male (Eden) friendship route with Mortum and an MC that didn’t get them hurt in explosions or put him in danger for a change.
Relationships: Dr. Mortum / Sidestep
Kudos: 6





	Showtime

This isn’t your usual environment. But you’ve been trained for much worse.

The lights.. the music.. the crowd… the club is packed tonight. An ocean of thoughts clashes against your shields.

You make your way through the crowd, a simple mental command letting you open a path through them like an arrow.

Mortum follows you closely as you make your way to the VIP sector. IT’s elevated and has a perfect view of the entrances. The perfect spot for your plan.

They pull your hand lightly

“Hmm?” you turn to them wondering what’s wrong.

“You know, mon'cheri… I do like this song. Actually... I like it a lot.” they pull a little harder.

You give them an incredulous smile

“They will be here soon… We should get to our places”

“Oh but the henchmen are already watching, aren’t they?” Mortum asks playfully.

You take a glance at Pelayo, with an eagles view of the dance floor… It’s true, there’s no way for the heroes to get in without them warning you.

“This is silly…” you start, but they bring a finger to your lips.

“You should take the time to enjoy your schemes” They add inviting you to dance “I know I never did and I regret it every single time I remember my time as a villain”.

You finally give in and close in next to them.

“Hmm. You know… Maybe We can spare a few minutes.”

They give you a mischievous look and pull in closer. They slide a hand behind your back.. under your clothes. Touching your skin. You get slightly startled.

They give you a reassuring smile, noticing your familiar insecurity.  
“It’s just me. You are safe.”  
You nod, relaxing once more.

You’ve come to be almost comfortable with some physical contact, tough the struggle is very real in that front. Since Mortum and you started your villainous affair, they have been extremely patient. You hope to be able to fully let go one day.

You rest your head on their shoulder, embracing them as well. You could never have expected to find someone so… right… for you. Mortum’s fascinated by every aspect of you. And you’ve never met someone both so smart and gentle. Well, that is, they are gentle with you. Mortum’s proven to be absolutely brutal to their enemies. And that also pushes all the right buttons with you. You know you can count on them to come protect you no matter what, and you’ll do the same for them…

Not like Ortega. 

Not like Steel.

You close your eyes, feeling your heart beat faster.  
How long has it been since you felt like this? Oh. Right. Never.  
When you are together, you can almost… forget.

“Oh, what the hell” you finally give in.  
You take a hand to your hidden earphone. Mortum made the undetectable augment just for you.  
“Eden… change of plans. We're going to be on the dance floor instead of the VIP sector”  
You can hear his laughter in return. Mortum snorts as they hear it too.

“Don’t worry lovebirds. I’ll manage. Just make sure to keep the civilians at a distance when I come down.” he asks

Mortum studied the link between you and Eden, and found the way to replicate your telepathic stimuli, waking him up. Since then, he’s joined your little supervillain team, adding his own talent to the mix. You didn’t expect him to be grateful to the two of you. But it seems when you rescue people from the void of years-long coma and show them life as a supervillain, they can forgive some minor unexpected possessions. He sees you as a protector since you always kept him safe. And he’s become Mortum’s best friend.

“Will do” you promise.

“Be safe, and remember the backup plan if anything unexpected happens” Mortum adds.

The song changes, for a faster rhythm. Mortum, as always, knows their moves, and you… well, you can try to keep up. 

It’s sad to know this cannot last.

At any moment, the Rangers will enter through the door trying to stop your next plan… and Eden, wearing your armor, will rappel down the ceiling, kidnap you, and take you to the lair, challenging the rangers to rescue you if they can while your henchmen cover the escape. The Video Mortum prepared of your villainous self threatening to kill your civilian persona will play on all the screens… Filming it was a blast. You didn’t know they were a talented director too. 

When the rangers finally find you and try to rescue you… Hostage turned enemy is a classic, but Mortum’s idea to go about it is just hilarious. It only needed a few adjustments… but you could have never thought of something like that on your own. Together you're elevating crime to an art-form. Yes…you'r looking forward to that as well. 

But right now, you’ve only got eyes for Mortum.  
This cannot last…

But there will be other moments. Perfect, like this one, once the rangers are no more. With the good doctor on your side… well, the future just looks a little bit less bleak. 

You dance until the last possible second.

**Author's Note:**

> My Fanfics: https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-hero
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and the setting of the Fallen Hero: Rebirth and upcoming Fallen Hero: Retribution games written by Malin Riden. I do not claim ownership of any characters from the Fallen Hero wold. These stories are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. These works are intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the creation of these stories, and thank the author for her wonderful game/s, without which these works would not exist.


End file.
